


Within This Human Heart

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring, Memory Wipe, Multi, Mystery, ROBIN IS A HORSE, SANJI IS A HORSE, Zoro is a horse rider, disappearence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: A new horse joins the "Straw Hat Riding School", and only Zoro seems to be able to control it. A fierce, beautiful, golden Akhal-Teke under the protection of Red Hair Shanks. But there's something different about this horse. If only Zoro could remember what is so familiar about those deep, ocean blue eyes of the golden animal. Trouble is brewing, and sure to come their way, bringing things that cannot be good no matter which way you look at it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Within This Human Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I cannot keep a schedule. So, take this. 
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Author-chan

Shanks watched with a dreadful feeling in his gut as the beautiful stallion was unloaded from the trailer, bucking and struggling against the hold on him. The Akhal-Teke had deep blue eyes, locking with his own brown ones for only a moment before it tossed it’s head, struggling against Franky and Usopp as they unloaded the animal.

Someone had requested him to be brought here for safekeeping, and Shanks had reluctantly agreed because he knew the man himself. It was a shame really, that such a beautiful horse had to be kept safe like this. Shanks hadn’t believed it when Zeff had told him about the incident, the three men with bruises on their faces and bodies as they scampered from his property shouting they’d be back for his horse no matter what. He’d taken the necessary precautions but was still afraid. And thus, here was the horse now.

The Akhal-Teke was golden furred, a lighter belly and dark beige hooves. Eyes a deep blue, mane and tail a little darker and lighter than his fur. The horse’s legs slowly went from golden to white the lower they went. He was indeed beautiful, no matter what anyone might say about him. Zeff had also said he was a very well behaved horse, around him at least. That seemed true enough when Shanks had watched him load the Akhal-Teke into the trailer and kiss it goodbye. But now, here as they tried to get it out, the horse would not budge an inch.

Shanks sighed and told Franky to let go of the leash. The horse could come out on it’s own when it wanted to, they had all day.

“Let it be for a few, go back to your tasks,” he said to the stable hands.

Usopp and Franky nodded and scampered off to finish cleaning stables and brush horses. Shanks walked up to the trailer, seeing that the horse had backed up into it and was whining, scraping his hooves over the metal floor in frustration.

“I’m sorry, tough guy,” he said softly.

Then an idea formed in his head and his eyes lit up, making him leave the trailer towards the restaurant where he could look into the riding arena. He looked in for a moment, seeing if the person he was looking for was actually there.

Nojiko was teaching her sister Nami to ride Robin a little better, the black Andalusian gracefully trotting through the sand. Beside her rode Zoro, a smile on his face as he steered his Tinker away to the other side. Shanks went inside, standing on the step to avoid getting trampled as Nami rode past him, Robin snorting in a sort of greeting.

“Hey Shanks, need something?” Nojiko asked curiously as she turned to him.

Nami and Zoro kept riding, circling each other and Nojiko. Shanks watched them for a moment before turning to Nojiko and nodding.

“I need Zoro for a moment. We’ve got the new horse, but he doesn’t want to get out of the trailer. I thought he might be able to help,” Shanks said, motioning behind him with his thumb.

Zoro perked up. “The Akhal-Teke?” he inquired.

Shanks nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Can you help?”

Zoro rode to the middle and dismounted Kuina, giving her to Nojiko with a final pat. Kuina had been Zoro’s horse since she was a foal and he was a young child. They had an unbreakable bond that Shanks appreciated. It meant Zoro had a way with horses, and that was useful for him now.

Zoro walked up to him and Shanks stepped back into the restaurant. They walked through and out the other door back to the trailer. The horse was still there, in the shadow of the trailer hood. Zoro’s eyes widened when he saw it, sparkling almost.

“He magnificent,” the green-haired man announced.

“I know,” Shanks said.

Then Zoro frowned. “Why’s he here, he has an owner right?” he asked.

Shanks nodded solemnly. “Yes, he does. But Zeff’s getting old and somebody’s trying to take his horse from him. He asked us to take care of him for a while.”

Zoro’s frown deepened, but then he nodded and moved forwards. Shanks watched as Zoro entered the trailer carefully, moving slowly so he wouldn’t startle the horse. The horse watched him, flattening himself against the wall and snorting in anger as the human came closer.

Zoro stretched out one hand, slowly, palm up for the horse to smell. Then he stopped advancing, keeping still and relaxed, letting the horse come to him. He stood there for a long moment, and Shanks thought the horse wasn’t going towards him, but he was proved wrong.

The horse slowly moved his head and sniffed Zoro’s hand, and it was as if the horse comprehended something. It surged forwards, startling the rider and the man outside the trailer. Then the Akhal-Teke lay his head on Zoro’s shoulder and positively whined before neighing so loud Shanks wondered if Zoro had gone deaf.

Shanks smiled as the horse let Zoro hug him and lead him out of the trailer by his halter. The horse then looked at Shanks for a mere moment, before pushing his muzzle into Zoro’s side, nuzzling into him. Zoro stroked him over his long nose and smiled happily, looking up at Shanks.

“He wasn’t so tough,” he said cockily.

Shanks rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Trust me, you’ll have your hands full with Sanji here.”

Zoro took Sanji to a clean stable and let him into it, pulling off the halter to look the horse over. Sanji was truly pleasing to the eye, fur almost gold in the sunlight and blue eyes as deep as the oceans. Zoro felt like he’d seen those blue eyes somewhere before, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember where.

“Well Sanji,” he began. “I hope you’ll like this stable. It’s probably not as fancy as yours.”

The horse neighed softly and pushed his nose into Zoro’s stomach, rubbing himself on the rider’s clothing. Zoro chuckled and scratched Sanji behind his ears, letting the horse tilt his head into the touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Zoro commented.

It made the horse pause, and he looked at him as if he could really understand what Zoro was saying. Zoro smiled and petted Sanji some more. Then he began looking him over, checking if Sanji had any strange bumps or hidden injuries that should be taken care off. To his surprise, there wasn’t an imperfection to be found on the horse.

“You’re healthy for as far as I can see,” Zoro mumbled, mostly to himself.

Sanji neighed again and leaned his head down to sniff around the stable, eventually bumping Zoro aside so he could lay down, resting his head on the soft hay. Zoro might have been delusional, or crazy, but he could see that the horse was sad, terribly so. He knelt down and patted Sanji’s flank, stroking a hand through the golden fur gently.

Sanji lifted his head and stared at him with two gleaming eyes, as if assessing him, committing him to memory. Zoro stroked him for another moment before he stood and walked to the door. He startled when Sanji suddenly stood, walking after him.

“No, boy, you gotta stay here,” he said as Sanji made to get out of the stable.

The horse whined, big blue eyes looking terribly sad. Zoro cringed a little on the inside and slowly closed the door, careful of Sanji’s limbs. Sanji neighed in protest, but couldn’t stop Zoro as he bolted the door and stuck his fingers through the bars.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, alright,” the green-haired man said.

Sanji cocked his head at him, perhaps wondering if he would really. Zoro nodded and stroked over Sanji’s nose once more, before turning to leave, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Sanji saw Zoro, he was immediately so glad to see a familiar face. But when the rider didn’t answer to any of his calls, he knew it was a lost cause. Zoro couldn’t hear him. Nobody but Zeff could. If only Zoro remembered what had happened ten years ago at the barn, but he guessed that wouldn’t happen. The green-haired man had fallen on his head after all. And Zeff had told him that Zoro had lost his memory of his existence, continuing his life without knowing about his best friend.

Sanji was sad about it, but he was glad Zoro was there for him now. Even if the man couldn’t hear him. But when the man started to leave, Sanji felt insecure. What if he was taken? What if Zoro didn’t come back like he’d promised, what if-

He cut himself off, none of that would happen. Nobody had seen him leave in the trailer at Zeff’s home. He was safe here, alone, but safe. Sanji sighed, a whistling sound leaving his nostrils and he let a hoof scrape over the floor.

 _You okay, honey?_ a horse beside him asked.

He looked sideways at a beautiful Tinker, her dark eyes watching him with interest.

 _I’m fine,_ he replied.

 _Are you really?_ she asked, turning her thick head towards him and blowing a piece of mane out of her eyes.

Sanji nodded, neighing softly in answer. _Yes._

The Tinker said nothing more, seemingly believing him. It was quiet after that, and Sanji didn’t think she would say any more to him that night. But then she did.

 _He’ll remember you, because I remember you. And if I remember you, that means you’re important to him,_ she said softly.

Sanji looked at her in surprise, then realized who he was looking at.

 _Kuina?_ he asked.

The Tinker seemed to smile, and then only nodded in answer. It was the only answer Sanji needed to feel hope bloom in his human heart. 


End file.
